Romance Sobrenatural
by Rettsune
Summary: Ellas no tenían una apariencia ni mucho menos una vida normal, nacieron de una extraña mezcla entre humanos y animales. Solo convivían entre ellas pero ahora eso cambiara. Tendrán que vivir de verdad y sentir cosas que no esperaban y tal vez eso ¿Les gustara? [Ocs Disponibles]


_**Prólogo...**_

* * *

 _ **Años Atrás.**_

-Señor nuestros sujetos de prueba están listo y preparados para comenzar el proceso -Dijo una pelirroja de bata blanca a un elegante hombre de traje morado

-Muy buen trabajo Kei que comience el proceso de mutación entre sujeto de prueba 1 y 12

Ambos adultos fijaron sus miradas en las capsulas, dentro de ella había cuerpos de niños en posición fetal y más alejados jaulas con cuerpos muertos de animales salvajes rodeados de hombres que sacaban ADN mientras lo mezclaban en la capsula de una de los niños.

-Señor ¿Que hará si el resultado es el esperado? -Pregunto con intriga la joven peli-roja.

-Creo que no estas autorizado para saberlo -Dijo serio

Kei quedo callada, observando casi con miedo como el sujeto de prueba reaccionaba adolorido contra el proceso de mezcla de genes, parecía que sufría a causa del dolor que le provocaba todas aquellas pruebas.

Su vista se fijo en los demás sujetos en las capsulas ellos también sufrirían al solo ser pequeños niños y eso...

No le gustaba.

 ** _Actualidad/En la cuidad Inazuma._**

Otra día se avecinaba en la cuidad Inazuma dando comienzo a la mañana, y en cierto hogar la mayor de todas preparaba el de desayuno para los habitantes de la casa. La adulta peli-roja servia los platos cuando se sintió cazada, sonrió mientras ignoraba la risa mal disimulada.

-Dei ya se que eres tú -Dijo parando de servir el desayuno.

Giro para ver a una joven rubia con largo cabello rubia a media espalda atado en una media coleta su largo fleco tapa medio ojo derecho, poseedora de grandes y brillantes ojos azules que le miraban traviesa-mente, su labios son de una tonalidad rosa curvados en una sonrisa zorruna. Lo que más resaltaba de la chica son sus cortas orejas y cola procedente de un solo animal; la Hiena.

-¡Ohhh! Kei-san que aburridas eres, y yo que pensaba sorprenderte -La recién llegada sonrió con sorna

-En vez de eso ¿Por qué no vas a despertar a la demás? -Dijo tranquilamente siguiendo con su labor

Dei bufo para luego sonreír zorruna-mente. Despertar a la demas suena divertido y más cuando ella lo hacía.

 _ **Habitación de Shiro**_

Acostada en una pequeña cama, un joven descansaba plácidamente entre su quinto sueño. Sus grandes y esponjosas orejas de movieron levemente ante un ruido extraño que deicidio ignorar.

Grave error.

-¡Waaa!... -Ese fue el adorable grito que se escucho fuera de la habitación

-Te atrape~ -Canturreo Dei encima del peli-naranja

-¡Dei! ¡Me asustaste! -Dijo en tono de reclamo

-Ese era la idea~

-¡Dei!

Despertar a shiro...

- _"Listo!"_

Cuando se preparaba para seguir con su tarea asignada la puerta se abrió por la patada que dio la _"alfa"_ del lugar.

-¡Shiro! -La recién llegada empujo a la rubia subiendo a la cama -¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Por qué gritaste?

-Cálmate mamá pájaro -La aludida frunció el ceño ante la burla de Dei -Tu cría esta a salvo

-Nishisora -Gruño molesta ante la sonrisa de la rubia

-La lobita esta molesta~ -Rió en mute al notar las orejas peludas de la chica erectas -No te vayas a poner agresiva eh?

Y antes de que la su puño para siquiera golpearla, ella ya se encontraba en camino para despertar a sus compañeras de convivencia en ese hogar.

-¡Que linda mañana! -Dijo sin saber que le esperaba a todas.

* * *

 **Oye tú! Si tú! El que está detrás de la pantalla!...¿** **¡Que le dijo un pollo a otro pollo!?.**

 **-¿Que?**

 **¡Caldito seas!**

 **...**

 **XD ¿Que? ¡Fue un buen chiste! ¿O no? No importa hoy estoy muy feliz :)**

 **¡Hoy es el día en que conocí a mi adorable, semental, guapo, ukeable y exoticamente adorable (?) Mi! niño delineador! pero quien es ese...No es más que el lindo uke de Yuuichi ¡Hayami Furetsu! see... encantador XD**

 **Y! Como estoy muy feliz por eso acepto Ocs chicos**

 **Ficha:**

 **-Nombre y Apellido:**

 **-Edad: [16-18]**

 **-Especie con la que fue mezclada: [Que no sea la misma ya saben, gatos y perros no]**

 **-Apariencia:**

 **-Apariencia animal: [Cuando tiene sus orejas u colas]**

 **-Personalidad:**

 **-Pareja IE Go!: [Todos pueden ser, a excepción de Hayato, Tsurugi y Yukimura] [Kirino, Hakuryuu, Namikawa, Ibuki, Fey, Yuuichi, Ichiban, Hamano, Sarjes, Minaho, Taiyou y juanito! XD]**

 **-Fortalezas y debilidades:**

 **-Ropa: [Casual, traje de baño, de Gala]**

 **-Extra: [Cualquier detalle sirve]**

 **PD: Plz Que sean animales salvajes**

 **PD del PD: Que el 3, 6 y 8 coincidan**

 **Waa! Como me pesa la eda..dijo ojeras!**

 **Nos vemos :)**


End file.
